


Fighting and Forgivness

by esmeblaise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Polyamory, Short, Storm - Freeform, Terezi Has Synesthesia, mentioned medication, minor johndave, not actually as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: When Karkat, Terezi, and Sollux get into a fight they go to their friends for help





	Fighting and Forgivness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and meant to update it but never got around to it so I'll just post it as is

_ “Ugh, I can’t handle one of your crazy, why did I ever think I should date two of you? You’re both insane!  _

\---

_ Knock knock _

_ Knock knock _

Aradia blinked awake at the sound, and looked around dazed, before realizing it was the sound of the door. As she slowly got up Feferi looked blearily out from her room, “You hear that too ‘Radia?” Aradia nodded at her roommate before heading to the door, Feferi close behind. 

“Sollux? Water you doin here at one in the mornin?” Feferi mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eye.

“I-I’m sorry FF I didn’t mean to- fuck- I’m sorry fucking shit hell AA I screwed up.”

Feferi cooed and Aradia moved to the side to let him in, “C’mere Sollux.”

Sollux nodded and walked in shakily, dripping on the carpet a bit, and sat on the couch.

Feferi sat down next to him with a towel, “What happened Sollux?”

“I screwed up. I fucking ruined everything.”

“No you didn’t Sollux, just tell us what happened,” Aradia sat down.

“I was having an episode and I said things i didn’t mean and, oh god, what if they hate me?”

“Sollux calm down, just tell us what happened.” Feferi chided.

Sollux nodded, “Okay okay… So I was having an episode because I had forgotten to take my meds and KK was trying to help and, shit god, I said that he was more screwed than me so then TZ tried to intervene but I told her she was nuts and they were the ones who needed medication and fuck I know how sensitive they are about that subject but I still brought it up and god KK was  _ crying  _ and I could tell that he just wanted to help but he didn’t know how so he resorted to yelling which made me yell which made TZ yell and her synaesthesia was going nuts with all the different sounds and she already has enough trouble with thunderstorms but I just kept fighting I don’t know why but then I just left. God I’m such a jackass.”

Feferi frowned and hugged him, “No you’re not Sollux, you’re amazing! It’s not your fault you’re bipolar. Everyone forgets to take their meds once in awhile.”

“But the things I said-”

“Are just things Sollux.” Aradia interrupted,  “You love them and I know they love you. Tomorrow you are going to go home, say you’re sorry, and everything will be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to date one of us again!” Feferi giggled and Aradia winked.

Sollux smiled and shook his head, “How did I ever let you two go?”

\---

_ “I fucking hate you! I can’t believe we ever thought this relationship would work, you’re both fucking ignoramus assholes!”  _

\---

_ Ding-dong _

John shook Dave awake, “Dave… Dave….”  

Dave mumbled something in his sleep before blinking awake, “Whassup John…?”

“Dave I think someone's at the door.”

“What? It’s like one in the morning, why would anyone-”

_ Ding-dong _

Dave blinked a couple times and yawned before dragging himself out of bed. As he headed downstairs John followed quickly behind. When they finally reached the door the doorbell had been replaced by loud knocking. Dave swung it open with a sigh, “Okay okay you can stop already- Karkat?”

John looked over Dave’s shoulder, “Karkat? What are you doing here? And why are you soaked?”

“What do you mean ‘why am I here?’ there’s only one reason I would come over at one in fuck ass morning in the middle of a thunderstorm. We,” Karkat sighed, “We had a fight. A big one. And I screwed up, I really really fucked shit up.”

John frowned, “Well come on in Karkat, Dave can you grab a towel? I’ll grab you some clothes for you.” Karkat nodded mutely.

After John scrounged up a sweater and pants, and Karkat dried off, they sat in the living room looking at each other.

“So what was the fight?” Dave asked, sunglasses off.

Karkat sighed, “I don’t even know. It started off as something simple but then it escalated and all three of us are so loud and messed up it’s easy to trigger us so we started yelling about everything and there were insults and then, then...” Karkat quickly wiped his eye before a tear could fall, “Fuck I said I _ hated _ them and I wish we had never gotten together.  _ Fuck  _ how could I say that? I love them more than I hate myself, I have never cared about anyone so fucking much. I probably ruined everything and they’ll never want to talk to me again. God I’m such an  _ asshole  _ why would I do that?”

John scooted over to Karkat’s side and Dave put his arm around him. 

“Aw come on Karkat, I’m sure they still love you! It’s just a fight! Dave and I have them all the time.”

Karkat snorted, “There’s only two of you and both of you fucking adore each other.”

“Come on Karkles, I know ‘Rezi and she loves you more than the color red.” Dave said, ruffling his hair a bit.

“Yeah! I’m not close to Sollux but it’s obvious he loves you!”

Karkat sighed, “You guys weren’t there, it was really bad tonight and we’ve been having trouble all week.

“Come on Karkat, it’s just stress! Didn’t you tell me that Sollux was having trouble at work? And Terezi’s finals are coming up soon! It’s just a rough patch, it’ll be fine in no time!”

Karkat looked just a little hopeful, “You think so?”

Dave patted him on the back, “Yeah, you can stay here tonight and tomorrow you can go home and make up. Don’t worry Karkles it’ll be fine.” Dave stood up, “Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bed callin’ my name.”

John nodded and got up as well, “Yeah, night Karkat!”

Karkat nodded as they walked to the door, he paused for a moment and then.

“Thanks…”

“Any time.”

\---

_ “God you people are terrible! I’m glad I’m blind so I don’t have to look at you! _

\---

_ Ding-dong _

_ Knock knock _

“Yeah yeah keep knocking, maybe you’ll wake up the whole fuckin’ neighborhood! Wait, Terezi? What are you doing- FUCK”

Terezi groaned and collapsed on Vriska, “‘Orry Vris… underorm… ain… ight…”

Vriska frowned at her friend before dragging her to the couch. She then closed  door and pulled down the blinds before wrapping a towel around Terezi.

“Wanna say that again? And perhaps tell me why the fuck you’re here past one in the mornin’?”

Terezi nodded rubbing her temples, and blinking around the loud colors in her vision,  “Sorry Vris is’ the storm…” 

Vriska nodded as she headed to the kitchen, “Soooooooo ‘Rez whatcha doin’ here?”

Terezi sighed, “We had a fight. Said some things. And now I don’t know if we’re even still together.”

“Aw c’mon Rez it can’t be  _ that  _ bad! Coffee?” Terezi shook her head, “So tell me what happened.”

Terezi sighed, “Sollux was having an episode and Karkat was trying to help but was failing so I stepped in and then it all went to Hell. I don’t even know what we were fighting about but it steadily got worse and then Karkat said the two of us should be in the loony bin so I…” Terezi gulped, “I said Karkat should be under suicide watch.”

Thunder struck and Vriska nearly dropped the coffee mug.

Back when they were in high school and before they found the right medication Karkat was very  _ very  _ depressed. Then one day when John had a surprise visit he found Karkat with slit wrists. The doctors said that if John was a little bit later Karkat would have died. Karkat was then forced to stay at the hospital on suicide watch. So for a whole month he was stuck in a white room with a large locked door and a camera on one wall and a window that looked into a hall where he could see people watching him on the other. The only things he were allowed to have was a blanket and pillow. He didn’t even get to have visits.

It was more traumatizing than the suicide attempt.

Terezi felt a tear slide down her face, “I don’t know why I said it, I didn’t mean it, I know what that place had done to him. After that he never trusted doctors again and then I just say it, fuck what if- what if-??” Vriska ran over as her friend burst into tears.

“Rez it’s okay, calm down.”

“But what if he does?”

“He won’t.”

“I don’t know how it even got that bad! Sollux was having an episode so Karkat tried to help him but it only made it worse and the storm and the yelling hurt my head so I started yelling as well and god I said so many things but when I said that everything just stopped and fuck I tried to apologise but he was already out the door and then Sollux was gone and I didn’t know what to do so I came here…”

“Shhhhhhh its ok Rez,its ok.” Vriska patted Terezi’s arm until the tears slowed.

Vriska frowned. She had never had any people skills and she knew she was a major bitch but right now she wanted to help her friend.

 

\--  arachnidsGrip [AG] opened a memo --

AG: Hey guys I got Terezi over here, who has the rest?

ectoBiologist [EB]  responded to the memo

EB: dave and i have karkat.

cuttlefishCuller [CC]  responded to the memo

CC: Aradia and I )(ave Sollux!

AG: Good. Keep them safe so they can m8ke up in the morning and stop this 8ullshit emotional crises on my couch. I am not getting paid for this shit.

\--  arachnidsGrip [AG] closed memo --

“Good news ‘Rezi, your boyfriends are still alive and in good- oh.”

Vriska looked at her friend who was currently curled in a ball on the couch, still dripping from the rain, and fast asleep.

“Night ‘Rez.”

 

\---

_ “What if they hate me?” _

_ “They won't.” _

\---

The three of them sat on the living room carpet in a triangle, their friends long gone.

No one was sure what to say first so they blurted out the same thing

“I’m sorry!”

They blinked

“Why are you guys sorry? I’m the one that started this!” Sollux voiced.

“No I’m the one who started the arguing!” Karkat argued.

“But I’m the one that made it worse!” Terezi tried.

“I called you insane!”

“I said I hated you!”

“I didn’t mean it!”

They all looked down, tears starting to form.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Karkat, I really didn’t mean it.” Terezi looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

“I know you didn’t Terezi,” Karkat gave her a small watery smile, “I didn’t mean it either.”

Sollux grinned, “Its ok KK, we know you love us.” He sighed, “I’m sorry for all the stuff I said as well.”

Karkat sighed, “Let’s just agree that we’re all assholes and we need to communicate better and not yell whenever something happens.”

Sollux and Terezi nodded.

“Group hug?” Terezi grinned shyly -an emotion not often seen on her.

“Yeah, group hug.” Sollux nodded.

“You too Candy.”

“I already told you I won’t respond to that name.”

“Appleberry grab him.”

“SHIT”  

Sollux lunged at Karkat who was already on his feet and running to the bedroom, Terezi and Sollux racing after him.

Karkat tried to close the door but it was too late Sollux  picked him up (and easy task since Karkat was smaller than Terezi) and flung him on the bed before plopping next to him, Terezi jumping down on the other side, a wide sharp smile on her face. 

As Terezi cackled she leapt onto her boyfriends and pulled them into a cuddle pile. Karkat rolled his eyes and put his arm around her and Sollux pet her hair and held Karkat’s hand.

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Im sorry.”

“Me too.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Yes.”

“Are we still dating?”

“If it’s alright with you two.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
